Darkest Emblem: The House of Sins
by TheModernCrusade
Summary: Abolished, branded a Bastard, and rising from the shadows, the Heir has left his adopted family behind to clear his name and rise back to glory, but at what price? Will he survive the harrowing lands of his Ancestors? Or will he succumb to the madness of the most deplorable and deprived atrocities committed by man? And what of his old family? Will Hoshido and Nohr be the same? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Welcome, reader, to my little concoction of Darkest Dungeon & Fire Emblem... If you expect a lighthearted story of romance and grandiose adventuring, i am sorry to disappoint, here there will only be the deplorable actions of a family cursed to carry sin and pain, and the journey and suffering of the Heir to resolve crimes past. I do hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Page 1: The Ancestor & The Heir**

**Castello Estate - 8:40 PM**

"I am truly sorry, not just to you, my own blood. But to the people who reside within the walls of this blasphemous establishment i have made with the errors and wrong doings of decades of cruelty.." Wrote a feeble old man in his study, the room lit only by a small and nearly extinguished candle. His white and long hair running down from the back and side of his head all the way to his mid back, right hand firmly clasping a quill with ink while the left rubbed his temples and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I am Alexander Castello... Founder of this now abolished and ruined estate... your ancestor... I have spent a great deal of my now meaningless life chasing my ambitions.. Bringing our family wealth and fame that can rival the divinity of the gods themselves..." He stopped and looked around the ever darkening room, the distant sound of unrest and angered villagers growing slowly as they marched onto the manor, torches, pitchforks and blades in hand.

"I brought an evil from far..far.. far away, from that blasphemous... pulsating... and evil manor. You will hear of my... Eccentric, atheistic, horrid and taboo actions and contributions to our estate... Know that they were not intended for this... I was a different man in my youth... Stupid... Ambitious.." Outside the guards screamed as the people burned, stabbed, and beat them to death. Then came the sound of the front, robust wooden doors being banged on.

"I went to that place... Being requested to make a... Ritualistic... contribution to an excavation project... And to also assist in many festivities of... Questionable nature... I only hope the poor old fool's death was quick... For after the excavation finished did he fall from grace... As i am now." The doors finally gave way, the roar of the mob filled the manor, making all the servants run. It was pointless, as the mob had surrounded the manor, once they left the safe confines of the manor did they meet their untimely demise. Now, with their blood stained hands, they marched to the study on the 3rd floor.

"I... I have brought corruption to our home... Please... Come home, reclaim your birth right.. And save us all." The doors to the study started getting assaulted by axe and ram as the people demanded the coward to come out. "Don't trust anyone.. Only trust those you can buy.. Don't tell the clerics... Don't tell the kings and noble men... They would spread this corruption to far lands... Now... Please... Save us.." The door finally came down, and in came the furious group of men and women, however they stopped when they saw him holding out a letter with a metal crest on it and simply said "My last will and testament..." after one of the farmers took it did Alexander pull out a flintlock pistol and shoot himself in the head. After what seemed like an eternal fall did he hit the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the silence.

However the silence was short lived, as the house seemed to have gotten darker and the floor boards beneath them started creaking. All the men and women looked around, looking for the source of this decadent and terrifying change in ambiance. And, regrettably, find it they did, a hooded figure raised a hand to the people within the manor, then, with it's fingers slowly closing, started to crush the people within, the walls, floor and ceiling compressing unnaturally to turn the screams of it's victims into sloppy and wet pops, crunches and gurgles.

The hooded figure watched as the men and women who were outside about to execute the servants began to run into the woods, the hooded figure sighed and spoke up to the shadows in a soft but cold voice "Hunt them all down.. No survivors." The man in the shadows nodded and charged into the woods, along side his fellow Brigand vvulf, and for the night, all of the runners were slowly and dreadfully hunted then hanged, decapitated or eaten alive in a gruesome and unholy manner, all but one that hid in the corpses of the villagers by the manor.

The person in question was one of the maids that tried to escape, she was smart enough to conceal herself, in both sight and smell, within the pile of dead men and women, waiting until sunrise to leave. Sunrise finally arrived, the shining star and it's warm radiance never felt so good in the poor girl's life, but it was short-lived. She looked around to find the ruined manor and the dead bodies, she couldn't help but vomit, the sight, smell and experience alone would drive any young woman mad. However she heard a man calling for help within the piles of bodies, his voice was faint, but still audible.

She ran to assist the man, but found him with large pieces of wood going through him and his legs missing. The man saw the maid and reached for her, his eyes reflected that inevitable sorrow and self realization of his own mortality finally taking it's toll. The maid tried to free him but stopped when the man shook her pull away and held his hand out. She looked closer and found the envelope with the letter within. Between gurgles the man ordered "D..deliver..." then let himself finally succumb to death.

She looked at the bloodied envelope then looked around, she could hear the galloping of horses coming. She put it under her shirt and ran into the woods, she ran for days, then weeks, surviving off any food she could find or hunt. Eventually she came across a small town where she had the letter delivered to a messenger, ordering him to make sure this letter found it's way to the hands of the rightful heir of the Castello family. That night the poor maid was murdered as she slept, knife delivered enthusiastically into her throat, severing head from body.

* * *

**Road Leading to The Hamlet - 7 PM - 150 Years Later**

A stagecoach rushed through the forest trail, the violent whining of the horses, cackling of the driver and the ever looming crimson orange sky gave this place a horrendous and dreadful atmosphere. Inside the stagecoach was the Heir, finally a man, sitting with the old metal crest in hand. His parents died during a voyage across the sea to the northern continents, with him being the only survivor. He was left in the care of not one, but two families, but he had nothing until the letter was delivered. He knew immediately that he would have to venture forth into these harrowing lands, rumored by foreign sailors to be the home unspeakable terrors and crimes. The lighting itself didn't help matters either.

As the Heir put the crest back in his coat pocket, the stagecoach took a hard left, then turned on it's side. The Heir was on his back as he heard rustling and footsteps outside, he pulled out a flintlock pistol, held it tightly and aimed at the door up top. There was gunfire, screams, then silence, the Heir kept his pistol aimed on the door as he saw a shadowy figure loom on the other side. Thankfully the highwayman yelled "Sire! Are you alright?!" with the Heir replying with "Yes Dismas... I'm fine.. How far are we?"

Dismas looked down the road and replied with "Maybe a kilometer away.. We can get there on foot if we are cautious." Dismas helped the Heir out of the stagecoach and handed him a leather backpack with some supplies. The heir nodded and simply said "Then onwards towards the madness..." Dismas held his flintlock pistol and walked behind the Heir, ears and eyes out for any assailants who would be following them in the shadows. The Heir held a torch as they slowly made their way to a clearing, where they spotted two Brigand cutthroats. The Heir looked at Dismas and asked "Can you get a clear grape shot?"

Dismas smirked then hid his mouth under a red cloth he had around his neck, simply saying "Just say the word." The heir pulled out his flintlock pistol then charged into the clearing with Dismas, catching the cutthroats by surprise. Dismas took a quick grape shot, dealing heavy damage on both bandits, then the Heir shot the first cutthroat in the head, killing him. The surviving bandit looked up at both men as they reloaded and took aim once more, he simply put his hands up and surrendered, making both men smirk. They tied the cutthroat to a tree, slit his throat, then took all their gold and supplies.

Both men walked silently through the side of the road, remaining out of sight and earshot distance as a few bandits passed on horseback. Three of them stopped as they all started speaking, Dismas took aim but the Heir shook his head and told him "Listen..." The first bandit, a gluttonous and morbid man demanded "Are you two bloody dunderheads sure they gaun to the town?" Both bandits nodded, with the second one sating "Aye boss, they got our first lads and slaughtered them!" Dismas kept his aim on the fat old bandit, awaiting the order.

"Fine... Get our other lads to keep watch on the road.. We can't fail the Lords and Ladies... Last time we did they had poor Jerry lashed, branded, and castrated before Lady Olga let her private guards have their way with him.." Reminded the fat bandit as the other two shuttered, nodded and took off back into the forest. Dismas gave the Heir a quick glance, simply receiving a nod as his answer. Without hesitation, and with his aim true, Dismas shot the bandit in the head then both men proceeded down the road, nearing the town gates.

They could see the large black stone wall and it's thick iron bar gates roughly ten meters away, the design of them giving an ominous and questionable vibe that could only be described as doubt. Was this truly their destination? Did they really have to do this? These questions didn't matter, for as easy as it would be, the road back was now under constant watch from bandits and other mercenaries. Cautiously both men left the safety of the brush and bushes and hurried towards the gates, where they were ambushed by a Brigand Bloodletter and Cutthroat.

The Heir took a slash from the cutthroat while Dismas got lashed by the Bloodletter's whip, both men took aim, with the Heir yelling "Please tell me you can hit both of them." And Dismas complied, firing a grape shot that dealt minimal damage to the hulking Bloodletter, but moderate damage to the cutthroat. The heir fired at the cutthroat, ending the bandit's miserable excuse of a life. However this enraged the Bloodletter screamed and punished the Heir with a heavy handed swing of his whip. Dismas took advantage of the Brigand being so close to take a point blank shot at him.

The Brigand held his wounds, the crimson and vital liquid running through his fingers, painting his hands and the dirt red. The Heir stood up slowly and pointed his pistol at the head of the Bloodletter and said "You show no mercy... And shall receive none.." then shot a hole clean through it's head. Dismas hurried over to him and helped him walk into the hamlet, both men covered in dirt and blood from the trip. The Heir looked around the town, the sun had already set and the muddy streets were lit by small, nearly extinguished torches.

Finally, after a long and harrowing afternoon of running and fighting, they made it to the town hall. Dismas kicked the door wide open, revealing a poorly lit hall, papers littering every table and books of accounting and economic nature overflowing the shelves. The mayor of this place looked at them, a bald and morbid old man, hands delicate and back hunched gave him the obvious look of a greedy accountant. The Heir glared at him and demanded "Where are the denizens, where are the guards... Where are the people?" Dismas closed the door slowly, leaving the Heir to... "Talk"... with this greedy miscreant.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Corrin's Castle...**

Xander and Ryoma both walked up the main hall by themselves, Xander stating "My troops couldn't find him... We searched everywhere." Ryoma sighed and muttered "Same on our end... We got reports that he went to a port and bought a small boat then sailed southward.."

As the neared their destination did the feeling of dread grow, because on the other side of the door in the end of the hall was their younger sister, and she wanted their eldest brother back. Ryoma shuttered at the idea of what she would say and asked Xander "So, you gonna tell her?"

Xander scoffed and asked the Hoshidan "Me? I thought you were gonna tell her." Both knew they weren't gonna get anywhere and sighed, counted down "3...2...1..." then both opened the door, on the other end was Corrin, sitting by the window, waiting.

Xander entered first, with Ryoma coming in shortly afterwards as Corrin asked "Did you find him?" her tone soft, gentle but somber, almost restrained. It was Ryoma who answered in a low, almost apologetic tone "No, he isn't in The Continent... A ship merchant said he sold him a ship and heard something about going south.."

Corrin shot Ryoma a foul glare, her ruby eyes piercing her brother as she demanded "Get a fleet searching for him, i want every sailor and boat searching the sea."

Her brothers gave her a shocked look, before Xander explained "Corrin... We have exhausted our troops searching for him... And even if they could still continue, it's been a week, he would be well out of our Kingdom's waters.." Corrin now directed her glare at Xander, her eyes practically glowing with anger.

She took a few steps up to them while stating "He is the one who helped me... He helped US reach peace between Hoshido and Nohr... Helped us defeat Garon and Anatos... I will not rest until we bring him back... Now, has anyone searched his private home?"

Both brothers felt slightly uncomfortable now, but Xander replied with "Hinoka and Camilla should be arriving any moment with news of his private home..." That seemed to have made Corrin happy, if only slightly, as her cold red eyes seemed to soften a little.

But, then both Hinoka and Camilla came running in, with Hinoka holding an old piece of paper and stating between pants "W...We have... A ... Problem.." Both older brothers took the paper from her hands and sat it on Corrin's desk as all three of them started reading it, it was the Ancestor's Note. Corrin remained silent for about a minute before she picked up the letter and ordered silently "Can you guys please step out of my room for a moment.."

Her four siblings did so, leaving Corrin to stare at the letter, before she grabbed the edge of the desk and threw it through the wall with a loud and furious scream. Hinoka hid behind Ryoma as they listened to their sister go to town on her own room, practically destroying every piece of furniture in her visual vicinity.

Eventually the rage filled frenzy subsided into crying and chocked screams, making Xander look at his siblings and ask "How long before our ships can set sail?" Camilla replied in a low, almost inaudible tone "Twelve hours at most." Ryoma and Xander nodded and told both their sisters in a serious tone "Family meeting, one hour."

* * *

**\- One Hour Later - Mid-Night -**

Ryoma and Xander both sat in the dining hall, their brothers and sisters arriving one after the other and taking their seats as soon as they showed up. Eventually all eight of them were seated, with the Hoshido on one side and Nohr on the other, along with their respective subordinates and high ranking officials.

Xander cleared his throat, stood up and explained "Sorry for having to bring all of you in such short notice here, but we have important news of a delicate matter... And it involves everyone here.." Ryoma watched as Sakura raised her hand and asked her "Yes Sakura?"

She seemed to shift awkwardly and asked with genuine worry "What about our eldest brother? Isn't he gonna be apart of this-?" She was cut off by Corrin as she entered in her armor and with puffy pink eyes and stated in a low tone "This has to do with Abram... And his disappearance.."

They watched as she took slow strides towards her seat, her hands bandaged and her cheeks flushed from crying and screaming. Elise finally stated with a frown "Our big brother would never leave us without telling us anything." Corrin slid the letter over to Elise and deadpanned in a cold tone "Well, he did... He set sail about a week ago." Elise and Leo both gave the letter a quick read then Elise yelled "**He Left!**"

Everyone covered their ears for that one, then Leo threw the note over to Sakura and Takumi, as Xander explained "Yes, we searched all our territories, and he was spotted at the coast before he set sail southwards." Elise was about to yell a quick quip, but was interrupted by Takumi asking "And is it truly necessary to intervene? He is the heir to a wealthy family, cursed? yes, but the point still stands, so isn't it better if we let him solve this?"

Ryoma was about to scold his younger brother, but then Leo added for Takumi "Well, in a sense you are right, if we do get involved in this it might bring this "Corruption" his Ancestor spoke of..." Xander nodded and asked everyone "With that said, we must take a vote, either we let Abram go through with his journey on his own? like he intended, or we prepare to send a fraction of our forces to aid him, possibly starting a chain of events that even we can't control in foreign lands? Everyone here is allowed to speak up and negotiate this choice-"

Corrin quickly stood up and walked to the door, stating firmly "I'll be waiting for those who are coming along, I'll be at the front door." Camilla and Hinoka both followed her, along with their respective subordinates. Ryoma chuckled and asked everyone openly "Anyone else? I'm staying, to ensure our Kingdom's safety."

Jakob, Felicia and Dia all nodded and went to prepare the essentials for the journey. Then followed Peri, grinning as she stated "Peri misses fighting, hopefully there's a lot of fighting to come." Xander facepalmed and asked himself "How did i end up hiring her..? Don't answer that Leo!" Leo frowned and stated "I guess I'll stay, seeing how i finally have time to spend with my family.."

Sakura and Takumi agreed and decided on staying, only leaving the spellcasters and border guards to make their choice. Flora was the first to stand and asked politely "I would like to join them? If you all allow it, of course." Xander gave the maid a small smile and nodded, dismissing her. Then lastly, was Shara, only stating bluntly "I'm bored." before leaving to prepare, causing Takumi and Ryoma to sigh in relief.

At the front door Corrin asked the one coming along one simple question "Are you ready?"

* * *

**\- Back with Abram - 1 AM -**

Abram stared at the mirror, mainly at his new haircut, the sides and back of his head were completely shaved, leaving only hair growing on top of his head like a messy mop. Abram then set the mirror down and told Dismas "Splendid work, never had such a clean cut before in my life." Dismas threw the basin of water with his hair out the window and simply stated "First haircut i give Sire, much appropriated."

Abram stood up then asked Dismas "Now my colleague, we must plan for the coming days, there is much to be done, and not enough time before we are discovered... So tell me, where do we start?" Dismas sat down on the couch, finding the question to be rather simple as he replied "We must establish a source of income first... We can't hire muscle and buy the essentials without a steady income of gold, jewelry, and raw mineral resources." Abram rubbed his chin, apprehensive that the large sum of gold he brought would not fare them a moth if they wanted to win in the long run.

No, instead he looked up at Dismas and asked "Where can we start? Robbery won't get us anywhere good, nor would counterfeiting... What could we-" Dismas had a smug grin as he stated "Well, if you allow me... There is an abandoned building right on the edge of town, and many weary travelers and fine businessmen pass through this halmet..."

Abram raised a brow and asked cautiously "Are you suggesting-" Dismas nodded, and informed the heir in a respectable manner "Sire, no one owns this town, you can do what ever you want... But there are three things that make money in this Damnation. Food, Comfort, and Sex... Mainly the first and the later." Abram pinched the bridge of his nose then asked "And the other towns?"

Dismas' grin faded, as he only muttered "Trust me sire, there is a reason people don't like the Castello name... And your cousins are six damn good reasons..." Abram sighed and asked with the last of his Will "So, you are telling me that opening a brothel is the quickest way to make money, am i right?" Dismas nodded and told his lord "Sire, here there are not many professions... You can either be a smithy, a cook, hired muscle, a criminal, a cheap whore, or a slave... There are not many choices.."

Abram nodded, only stating "Get to work then, I'll pay for the needed renovations, but know that we must keep our heads low, is this understood?" Dismas nodded, bowed his head then left the room, leaving Abram to think on the events to come.

**\- Abram's POV -**

I sat alone now, back against the hard, and cold wooden wall. My mind wandering rampant with ideas, most of which would have me hanged if I followed them back in Hoshido or Nohr.

"Home.." i muttered, a distant memory, a sad memory, where my adopter's family took me in with open arms. And I abandoned them, left them in paradise while i walk this hell of a land, with no one to trust. Now wasn't the time to worry about them, they would understand with time that i had to come, that I had to clear my doubts of who i was, who my family was... Up to now however, I've been proven to be disappointed. "Castello" A name with so much infamy that even the worst whore could claim her name have more merit than my own.

I left peace for this, to be branded a bastard child, to be feared like a monster straight from the deepest bowels of hell. I could only imagine what my brothers and sisters were thinking of me... And Corrin, my polar opposite, my heart ached at the prospect of her finding out. The more i looked into it, the more i realized how much pain i was causing in leaving. Corrin was always the tactician and fighter, i never learned how to wield a sword or direct an army, yet now i was expected to do just that.

I mutter blasphemous curses at myself, scolds no human should ever declare on another. But, no matter how much i wished i could have told them, or even brought them with me, i knew. I knew this was my curse, my family legacy, infamy, hatred and pain, and to bring back the greatness of the Castello name, to stand tall and not live in the shadow of another's success...

To bring upon "The House of Sins" once more.

* * *

**A/N:If you made it this far, i applaud you, you have taken your first step as I have, but i am sorry to inform that i have not more to say to you, for now... If you wish to speak, you are free to do so, it would help in understanding where i can improve this horrid literature for you.**

**Hope you have a marvelous day, and please, leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back, Reader, to The House of Sins, i hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and are ready for the next. Now i must thank you for supporting this story, and i hope you enjoy the following chapter, enjoy...**

* * *

**Page 2: The Memories. The Hamlet. The Preparations.**

Abram sat at the family table, to his left was a young Xander, while A young Camilla sat to his right. He looked at them and asked Garon "Father, why do i look so different?"

At the end of the table sat his adoptive father, drinking a glass of wine while his younger siblings ate their dinner silently. Garon gave a cold smile and explained "You are adopted, we have-"

"That's not what i mean, father. I mean, why do i look so different from the people of both Nohr and Hoshido?" Interrupted Abram, making Garon sigh and reply "Because you are not from these lands... Your darker skin tone, dark hair, and crestfallen eyes say it all..." Xander looked at Abram and placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder to try and comfort him.

Abram however got up, thanked them for the dinner and headed back to his room. He was already ten while Xander was seven and Camilla was five, all of them blood related and knew their parents, but not Abram.

He punched the wall of his room then glared at the mirror, his hideous dry and tanned skin, his thick dark chocolate brown hair, and his eyes, usually brown in the light were usually hidden under a crestfallen shadow. He was hideous compared to the other people of this kingdom, even peasants looked at him with genuine disgust.

* * *

**\- 25 Years Later -**

**The Hamlet - Five Days After Arrival - 9 AM**

Abram awoke in his bedroom, the old room was littered with cobwebs, dust and cracks on the faded walls. The bed wasn't any better, it felt like sleeping on top of a bag of jagged rocks and rubble, the only saving grace was the blanket and pillow, both of which kept him warm as the night and morning were both cold and damp. The Heir sat up and looked out the window, the rain had kept pouring throughout the night.

He looked at the people as they went through their regular routines, from farmers bringing in their goods to women taking their children out to buy groceries. However it wasn't as humble a sight as it sounded like, the people's eyes were sore, baggy and bloodshot from unprecedented amounts of work and lack of actual rest.

The heir sighed and walked over to a basin full of ice cold, crystal clear water. He put his hands in the basin, cupped them then lifted them up to his face, washing off any grime or filth he might of gotten during the night.

He stared at the mirror, the once young image of a once energetic child had grown into a dull, exhausted grimace of an adult. The once smooth features were now replaced by age lines, bags under his hidden eyes, and a unpleasant mustache and beard combo, he poured more water onto his face.

After a good couple of minutes of washing both face and body did he proceed to get dressed in his new attire, a pair of black pants with brown knee high riding boots, a white under shirt with a dark orange sash wrapped around his abdomen and a crimson red trench coat. The heir looked at a cracked mirror quickly, ruffled his hair up, and stepped out the bedroom and headed outside. He looked around for a moment, remaining by the front door in silence as the people shot him cold, unfriendly glances.

He could tell outsiders weren't welcome to this land, they all seemed to share the same general notion of "They hold themselves in such high regard compared to us." Abram sighed and stepped into the cold rain, instantly sending shivers through his body as he walked towards the town wall. Within mere minutes he found the establishment he had poured a fair sum of gold into, his brothel.

It made Abram feel bad, the very establishments he had helped prevent back in the continent was now his main source of income, how much further could he fall? He didn't want to know, but he knew it was lower than this.

Abram entered, greeted the woman on the front desk then made his way to his office and found Dismas going through various papers as he stated "Morning sire! You came just in time to go through our underground correspondence." Dismas handed Abram the papers of various mercenaries, thieves, brokers and assassins that were more than willing to offer their "special" skills and services for the right price, naturally.

He sorted through each one quickly and asked "We need to hire the essentials.. Men with muscle, people experienced in medical procedure, and at least one expert in keeping morale up..." Dismas helped the Heir by showing him three pages, each with a drawing of the applicant and their skills.

"One of my oldest friends, Reynauld, used to be a knight during the crusade... He is great at leading and better at fighting with a sword.." Stated Dismas, making Abram nod then look at the next page, a woman wearing a plague doctor's uniform. Dismas chuckled and explained "Vecila, one of the finest doctors i have had the misfortune of meeting... She also tinkers in experimentation with various herbs, mushrooms, and other ingredients for both medical... And murderous intent.." Abrams set her aside as positive candidate, then looked at the last, an old man in worn out armor and with an eye-patch.

Dismas examined the sheet and explained "Ahhh yes, Garold.. The old fool has been in every conflict from the past 50 years in these lands.. He is experienced in close quarters combat and is a hell of an expert in weapons and armor... But he does ask for a high sum of gold... and respect." Abram looked at the three paged then picked up a stamp with hot wax, then placed his seal on it, a torch with a ring and spikes on it.

He handed Dismas the pages and told him "Bring them... I want them... And make sure no one follows any of you..." Dismas nodded, and bowed while stating "It shall be done sire..." Abram watched Dismas leave, but before he could get to looking over any other applicants and possibly hire some extra hands for the brothel, there was a knock on his door.

Abram raised a brow, held his pistol and asked "Who is it?" A female voice replied "I'm here for the job offer!" Abram rubbed his face and instructed "The woman on the front desk can-"

Without warning, a tall woman carrying a glaive and in leather and fur armor entered the office and stated with a grin "The other job, my lord." Abram looked at her for a moment, her fiery red hair was pulled back to a messy ponytail, and the blue war paint showed her status as a fierce warrior.

"Close the door and take a seat.." Abram stated flatly as she did just so, using her glaive to push the door shut from her seat. Abram cleared his throat and asked "How did you find my offer?" The woman gave an amused chuckle as she replied smugly "My lord, my line of work has me always searching for new jobs, and being frank, yours caught my eye."

Abram wasn't amused, this woman was up to something, but he simply let her explain "I am hired muscle... Not a mercenary or bounty hunter... More like a scout, guard or sentinel... And hearing that a noble, of all people, was looking for all three traits I mentioned, well.. You get the picture." Abram could see the absolute glee in her eyes, the grin of a woman who had just struck gold.

Abram sighed, then asked "You might be skilled, i can see it in your eyes. But are you loyal?" Her grin faltered for a split second, making the Heir stand up, looked down at her and stated "I don't care about how skilled you are, how much experience you have, or whatever you claim with such merit and glee. I only need to know three things... That you will obey my orders... That you will work under my conditions... And that you won't betray us if some other noble decides to pay more..."

She remained silent as she found his glare rather intimidating, with years of experience in dark acts backing his expression.

"... If i agree... What will i gain? I have a feeling that you seek more than what you are ordering.." Stated the Hellion as Abram took his seat, and gave a disturbing smile, and replied in a cynical tone "You see... My name is Abram Castello... The legitimate Heir to the Castello name.." The Hellion felt all her self confidence dissipate the instant he stared his name, much to the Heir's amusement.

She was about to get up and leave, but the Heir added "I can't let you leave here alive my dear... Can't leave any loose ends... So, remain seated, please." The Hellion nodded and let herself sink into the seat as the Heir grinned.

Abram held a contract out, along with a pistol with his other hand, as he explained "As for the basics, you will be given a room in the town hall to reside in, you will be paid for every mission you partake in, or helping around the hamlet. You will also be given access to medical treatments, food, and priority over commoners in any orders you place..."

The Hellion red the contract, she would be getting an excellent deal for just doing her normal job, plus having the perks of the Nobel's at her side gave the contract a seductive vibe. But, she knew how to play this game, and stated "How about letting me lead the expeditions you have planned, and allow me free entry to the tavern?"

Abram smirked and asked "Now now, can't let a good source of income go out of business due to unlimited beverages and drinking... Is there anything more.. Reasonable... We can negotiate?" The Hellion sighed in disappointment, knowing she wouldn't get more out of the deal, and stated blandly "A better room? Travelling really does leave one longing for a bed to rest properly on."

Abram smiled, and complied by stating "A fine bedroom... I can make that happen... Now.. We have a deal..?"

* * *

Corrin stood on the bridge, one one side was the Hoshido family, on the other Nohr, but behind her was someone else in the same situation. His tanned skin held signs of age, his thick dark hair flowed past his shoulders, and all he had was a thin saber, and a dagger.

"Corrin, Abram, what are you waiting for?! Come with us!" Ordered Xander as Camilla, Leo and Elise arrived.

"No! Brother! Sister! Come with us, we are your real family!" Countered Ryoma, as Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura arrived behind him.

Corrin backed up into Abram, then turned to face him. The sunset hid his eyes in a shadow that made him look malevolent. Abram looked at her, her scared red eyes telling him everything as he whispered "Don't worry, little sister..."

Corrin watched him walk up to both Ryoma and Xander, then told them "Are you proud of yourselves? Finally about to be leaders,... but can you pay the price...? You ignorant fools." Xander and Ryoma both asked at the same time "What do you-?"

"You are willing to destroy you own families, drive the world to war, and end up in mutual extinction just to command your armies to a nonexistent glory?! Are both of you that mad! Answer me!" His two younger brothers felt genuinely scared as their older brother yelled at them.

Camilla and Hinoka tried to reason with their respective brother, but Abram continued "You would rather destroy yourselves in war than find a peaceful solution?!" Xander finally snapped and demanded "You would betray us, your family, for them!? The enemy?!"

Ryoma also asked "He is our eldest brother! He would never help a barbarian like you! Isn't that right brother?!"

Abram screamed at both at them as he drove his saber trough the ground "I WILL NOT PARTAKE IN THIS SUICIDE PACT!"

Both sides of siblings and Corrin went wide eyed, then, Abram's eyes went wide. He felt a sharp pain in his chest then looked down and an arrow was embedded into his chest.

He panted as he stumbled back, avoiding Corrin, then, with his eyes clear to everyone, begged "..Don't... Do this..." and fell backwards into what should have been his oblivion.

* * *

**Corrin's Ship - Captain's Quarter's - 11 AM**

"NO!"

Corrin yelled as she shot up from her bed and panted, finding the room empty as she was covered in cold sweat, with her heart beating a mile a minute. Flora came rushing in as she asked in a worried tone "Corrin, are you alright?"

Corrin nodded and answered her following question "Yes, Flora. Just having THAT nightmare again.." Flora gave Corrin a sad look and reassured her with "We shall find him, I know it." Corrin smiled as she got up, got dressed with the help of Flora, then stepped out onto the deck. She watched as the sailors worked hard on maintaining the ship both clean and in movement.

She looked over at the other two ships as a sailor with two flags waved to small ship passing by. The sailor with the flags walked up to Corrin and informed her "My queen, the traveling merchants say we are at least five hours north of an island... None of our charts have an island in this location.. But they say that the place is cursed... Where no man or woman returns.."

Corrin nodded, but before she could give the order to proceed south, a hand came over the guard rail of the ship. Everyone grabbed a weapon, and watched as Peri climbed onto the ship with a net full of fish. All she wore was a white blouse, which was transparent now, and black pants.

The sailors all looked away, respecting the young woman as she yelled "We are eating like kings!" Corrin just gave a flat look and replied with "Oookay... Just, put something dry on first..." Flora sighed and helped Peri into the lower decks as Corrin took a deep breath and stated "Our destination is near! We should arrive by sundown! All hands on deck!"

The sailors all got to work, the one with flags sending the news to the other ships, where Camilla and Hinkoa both rallied their sailors.

* * *

**The Hamlet - 5 PM**

Arriving through the gates of the hamlet was a wagon pulling various wagons. The eerie orange light and dark clouds arriving made the transport look like it was bringing malevolent intent.

The mayor of the Hamlet hurried to the driver and instructed him to park over by the tavern and Inn. After about ten minutes the wagons were stationed and the Heir walked to them, with the Mayor and Hellion by his side.

Dismas jumped off the first Wagon and looked at his Lord and stated "The men and women are here sire... Should i send them-"

"Allow them to rest, Dismas, allow them to go and ease their needs.." Stated the Heir as Dismas nodded and told the men and women to go and enjoy themselves, earning himself both sighs and groans of relief.

Abram and the others beside him watched as a variety of men and women got off their respective wagon. The crusader walked up to Dismas and both headed towards the tavern, an elderly man carrying an assortment of weapons gave his respects to the Heir and headed to the Inn to unpack, a woman in a black hard leather hood and white bird like mask jumped off then looked around and stated "Muddy streets, few peasant, high chance of quiet evenings, yes, this place shall suffice."

After her there were a few odd balls, a jester, a dark skinned man holding a skull, and a blonde woman with a large hat. The wagon's owner received his pay and was invited in to have a drink, while the Hellion looked at the Heir and asked "What exactly do you need us for..?"

The heir looked the woman in the eyes, and grinned "We are gonna reclaim my Birthright... Trough Conquest."

However, unaware to any of them, they were being watched, near the main gate to the south there were various brigands preparing to siege the hamlet, one in specific watched through a telescope how Abram and the Hellion talked, and ordered the others "Get the siege engines underway! We must do our task before sunrise!"

The men nodded and got to work on bartering rams, catapults, and towers. The troops going in were armed with swords, shields, daggers, hammers, crossbows, flintlock pistols and muskets.

The sun was setting, and the brigands were preparing, while the locals closed the gates and set up watch. And in the northern coast Corrin's ships finally saw the island, unaware that the place was about to erupt into a night long siege.

The pieces were being set in place, now it was a matter of time before the first move was made.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for your patience, sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter, but i got busy recently, and have been working on my other stories. Now i must get to work on the following chapter.**

**Hope you have a marvelous day, and please, leave a review.**


End file.
